


Conquistas

by AranelDoUrden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotic, F/M, More races than human, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Sacrifice, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que exigían para terminar la guerra era una doncella, no la de más alta cuna, belleza sin igual o dones maravillosos... solo querían la adecuada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Conquistas by Aranel Do´Urden is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.

El dosel era una maravilla, de un rojo profundo casi comparable al color de la sangre por el que se extendían profusos y delicados bordados en negro que si no la fallaba la memoria celebraban la fertilidad y la prosperidad de la nueva pareja.

Los dibujos se emborronaron pero no por eso se movió para limpiarse las lágrimas, no se atrevía a hacer nada por si misma desde hacía días; los Dragones y su ejercito la exigieron como parte de la tregua con su gente y desde entonces había entrado en estado de shock, su día a día reducido a la inercia y la incertidumbre, a la rabia silenciosa de haber sido vendida como un simple objeto. Ni siquiera se la había dado la posibilidad de elegir o negarse. La reunión fue temprano por la mañana y una semana después la ceremonia estaba por ser consumada.

Porque a eso esperaba en ese instante, a que su ahora marido entrase y consumase violándola, porque aunque había sido instruida en lo que se esperaba de ella no se entregaba por su propia voluntad, la compleja ceremonia que había ocurrido en el circulo de inmensas piedras donde una de las extrañas sacerdotisas había oficiado su unión frente a cientos de testigos.

La puerta se abrió y cerró con suavidad en la otra habitación, los pesados pasos deteniéndose durante un buen rato antes de avanzar al dormitorio; apretó los ojos, las lágrimas cayendo ahora con más fuerza y obligándose a apretar los labios en un intento para ser silenciosa. No iba a poder escapar, la esperanza que había tenido -que uno de sus amigos viniera en el último momento a rescatarla- se veía reducida a la nada con esa pausa en la que su dueño se estaría preparando para lo que iba a hacer con ella. Los pasos se reanudaron entrando en la alcoba donde estaba y un borbotón de rebeldía la hizo aferrar las sabanas manteniendo los ojos cerrados sin reconocer su presencia.

El colchón se hundió ante el nuevo peso y acto seguido una mano se cerró sobre una de sus muñecas, asustada le miro y se encontró con unos ojos azul eléctrico enmarcados por unas pestañas negras, el rostro era de formas afiladas como sí un escultor hubiera tallado a base de golpes rápidos los pómulos y la mandíbula, el pelo largo hasta los hombros caía de un pico en uve desde la frente a ambos lados haciendo que la piel apenas tocada por el sol se viera pálida; casi se la escapo un grito al reconocer quien era el que estaba encaramado sobre el colchón.

Féitheach bás.

El más sanguinario de entre todos los Generales Dragón.

Salvo que en vez de golpearla por la transgresión a su tradición, someterla y usarla se limito a levantar su mano, pinchándola un dedo con la punta de una daga que acababa de desenvainar y obligarla a ponerla en el centro de la cama manchando las sabanas con su sangre. Asintió como sí estuviera contento con lo que había hecho y se alejo en dirección a la otra habitación.

–Espera... -se sentó mirando la inmensa espalda con reticencia, como alguien como él con su fama de sádico y egoísta se preocupaba por lo que ella no quería que ocurriese era todo un enigma- ¿Por qué?

–Sí eso no fuera tu sangre lo sabrían -los ojos color ónice se abrieron con miedo y eso fue una puñalada directa contra sus tripas.

–Pero entonces...

–¿Quieres que ocurra de verdad? -gruño apretando los músculos, el movimiento haciéndole más grande e intimidante a pesar de las prendas de gala.

Ella se encogió contra el cabecero, nuevas lágrimas corriendo por las redondeadas mejillas mientras tiraba del revelador y corto camisón en un intento de proteger su cuerpo frente a él; estuvo tentado de abrazarla para consolarla, de responder a la necesidad de protegerla que surgía de su instinto pero en vez de eso se limito a acercarse a los pies de la cama dejando la daga ahora enfundada sobre la colcha que había sido apartada.

–Úsala para protegerte, incuso de mí sí lo crees necesario -la vio temblar y se aparto todo lo posible permitiéndola acercarse y sopesarla-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en el diván de la otra habitación.

Salió del dormitorio apretando los dientes, maldiciendo lo que provocaba el terror en el esbelto cuerpo femenino; miro a su alrededor comprobando de nuevo la mesa con el delicado y afrodisíaco banquete, había sido preparado por las sacerdotisas para que la pasión no decayera en ningún momento durante el próximo día, en el sofá no había manta pero sí estaba provisto de múltiples cojines.

Nuevos sollozos contenidos y erráticos por como sonaban atravesaron la barrera de maciza madera y se obligo a contenerse otra vez; agarro una de las botellas de licor sobre la mesa desechando los diminutos vasos donde debía servirse y bebió a grandes tragos, buscando caer inconsciente antes de tener que seguir cargando con la culpa de lo que había hecho.

Era mejor que este primer día juntos no se alargara más de lo imprescindible.


	2. Capítulo dos

–¿Qué sabes sobre los Altos Elfos?

Efydd respingo sobre el banco apretando el libro que estaba leyendo contra el pecho, una coqueta cesta de picnic fue depositada a su lado antes de que su marido se sentara prácticamente a sus pies.

Desde que llegaron a la gigantesca fortaleza que comandaba su trato diario se había limitado a cenar los dos en la misma mesa y compartir la alcoba que no el mismo lugar para dormir; él pasaba todo su tiempo reunido con sus capitanes o funcionarios y entrenando con los guerreros en el inmenso patio central mientras que ella una vez comprobó que no iba a ser tratada como un trofeo de guerra se limitaba a leer una y otra vez los pocos libros que había conseguido llevar a su nuevo hogar y pasear por el cuidado jardín medicinal.

Pronto descubrió que aunque nadie parecía prestarla atención en sus deambuleos tenía un compañero; un grifo, una criatura de cuerpo felino con rostro y alas de ave rapaz que la llegaba más allá de las caderas, su coloración blanca con motas grises y negras indicaba que era de los lejanos valles helados.

Posiblemente un prisionero mantenido como mascota.

–Todo depende de cómo los trates -empezó deseando que una vez obtenida la información que necesitaba se fuera-. Si te acercas como un aliado te trataran como un igual, si lo haces con ánimo conquistador... buscaran la forma de exterminarte.

–Ese jodido desgraciado conseguirá que nos maten a todos.

La joven levanto la mirada del regazo con una expresión cercana a la conmoción, teniendo en cuenta de que a su alrededor mantenía su lengua y genio controlado la expresión le arranco una media sonrisa de diversión; estiró la manta sobre la parte del asiento que no ocupaba antes de sacar un par de botellas con su cerveza y el té por el que parecía sentir predilección para después encargarse de los paquetes donde el pan de semillas, tiras de carne seca, trozos de queso y una pequeña empanada de verduras estaban cuidadosamente envueltos.

Escucho una mezcla entre jadeo y grito, la tostada piel palideciendo al tiempo que un ruido a su espalda le hacía girar para encarar al torbellino de color blanco que se le lanzo encima. Derecho a por el paquete de carne. Interpuso el brazo libre frenando el pico y soltando la comida para usar esa mano en la inmovilización de la criatura; lanzo el cuerpo contra el suelo y gruño cuando las patas traseras le golpearon en el costillar.

–¡Deja a Ffrind!

  


Cuando la daga había sido depositada en sus manos fue consciente de que no era rival para alguien que llevaba luchando y formándose en batallar toda su vida, así que la decisión sobre contra quien usar ese arma había sido rápida y extremadamente fácil de tomar. Por eso improvisó un liguero donde poder portar en todo momento el arma.

–No le hagas daño...

Los dos combatientes pararon mirándola con la misma expresión de miedo y mientras que el grifo actuó con rapidez lanzándose a por las manos femeninas y el arma que empuñaban, él se quedo viendo como la hoja tan afilada que atravesaba las protecciones de cuero como si fueran papel cortaba la piel justo por encima del cuello de la oscura ropa; su protegido golpeo con el pico en un giro que la desarmo para después quedarse entre sus brazos emitiendo un calmante ronroneo.

El alivio en los rasgos femeninos fue tan repentino que empezó a llorar.

–¿Pensaste que iba a matarlo? -se acerco acariciando entre los omóplatos de la bestia- Solo estábamos jugando, a Dhílis le encanta esta carne seca.

El grifo aprovecho el momento para hacerse con el abandonado paquete de carne y después emitir un sonido cercano a la risa, cuando desapareció para dar cuenta del fruto de su rapiña se percataron de la posición en la que estaban; la joven aún tenía la falda levantada tras haber rebuscado entre los pliegues para poder empuñar la daga mientras que el General Dragón, tras la espantada de su protegido, solo tenía que apoyar las manos sobre el asiento para quedar entre sus muslos.

–Quería cortejarte...

–¡Destruiste mi hogar! -el grito fue tan repentino que casi la doblo en dos, la avalancha de reproches y acusaciones rompió la presa y se limito a vaciarla- Mi vida ha dejado de ser mía desde que atacasteis, solo era una archivera de la Biblioteca Real ¡Y de un día para otro me encontré siendo moneda de cambio para que las vidas de mis amigos fueran respetadas! Duermo durante el día por que por la noche estoy aterrorizada, compruebo la comida cuando nadie mira por miedo a que haya algún tipo de pócima...

–Nuestro Emperador piensa que cualquier cosa hay que tomarla por la fuerza -invocó la daga haciendo que volviera a su mano y con suavidad la deslizo en la funda que portaba al muslo-, cuando se entero de mi interés por ti tú gente ya estaba condenada.

–¿Si lo sabías por que lo permitiste?

Sonrió frente a esa pregunta, al parecer lo hizo de tal forma que la asusto por que paso de estar encogida a envararse contra el respaldo.

–Por que a pesar de saber que no sería de tu agrado soy egoísta por naturaleza -se movió quedando entre sus muslos, las manos a ambos lados de ella evitando que se escapara-. Mientras viajaba encontré una criatura diferente al resto de todas, una que no dudaba en dejar que un grupo de niños la pusiera plumas en el pelo mientras recorría el mercado en la plaza -se acerco un poco más, probando su suerte-. Pero fui convocado y por más que trate de ocultar el que quisiera cortejarte me obligaron a atacaros.

Se lanzo a por sus labios, estaba demasiado cerca como para no poder evitar la tentación ademas de que se negaba a resistirse; todas las noches cuando la respiración femenina se relajaba se sentaba en el banco al final del colchón, deseando entrar en el refugio que suponía el armazón de la cama para vigilar su sueño, solo eso.

En vez de rechazo en forma de una violenta reacción se encontró con que se derretía en su contra agarrándole de la vieja túnica que solía llevar cuando quería comodidad, los muslos femeninos se apretaron contra sus caderas y empezó a levantar la pesada tela en busca de la cálida piel deseando que en vez de vestir el rígido, sombrío y encorsetado uniforme de Archivera Real llevara el vestido que había sido confeccionado para el día de su boda; con un escote en forma de corazón que mostraba casi la mitad de sus senos habría tenido un acceso fácil a los oscuros pezones, las delicadas clavículas podrían haber recibido todo tipo de marcas al tiempo que la escuchaba gemir contra su oído.

La lengua femenina se apretó contra sus labios y no perdió el tiempo en entablar batalla.

Así como en deslizar un pulgar entre la resbaladiza piel y la empapada ropa interior.

La joven se arqueo obligándolo a seguir el movimiento en su contra, las manos empuñando tela y pelo al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían contra sus caricias, termino de introducir la mano entre sus piernas para estimularla y penetrarla a la vez lo que al parecer fue demasiado para su pareja.

Se quedo quieto escuchándola jadear, no había sollozos de arrepentimiento como habría esperado pero tampoco se movía o decía nada.

–¿Esto cuenta como parte del cortejo?

–Podría decirse que sí -reconoció sin apartarse aún-, es distinto para cada pareja.

La sintió suspirar clavandole las uñas allí donde mantenía las manos cosa que le hizo apretar los dientes para evitar soltar un gruñido.

–Yo...

Un coro de gruñidos proveniente del camino que llevaba a la entrada los hizo tensarse, uso su cuerpo para evitar que aquel al que Dhílis estaba frenando no viera a la joven en el estado de semidesnuded en el que aún se encontraba y la ayudo con las faldas pero por desgracia con el pelo no se pudo hacer nada, los largos mechones color cobre se habían desprendido del apretado moño en el que los mantenía extendiéndose en una cortina a su espalda.

–Por más que te empeñes esto es... ¡Oh!

Reconoció la voz de inmediato como una de sus capitanes, concretamente uno de los más antiguos a su mando, y por su expresión acababa de descubrir por que el grifo se empeñaba en retenerla fuera de esa zona.

–Dame un momento -dijo por encima del hombro.

–Sí, señor.

Por lo menos la veterana ninfa de agua tuvo el detalle de avergonzarse.

Aunque lo que tardo en mirar al frente se encontró con que no era la única que se sentía así, la piel de su pareja estaba arrebolada de forma notoria no solo en las mejillas al tiempo en que mantenía la mirada baja; la beso sorprendiéndola, ella había estado apunto de preguntar algo sobre el cortejo y por desgracia tendrían que posponerlo hasta la noche.

–Ilyn no habría venido a buscarme si no fuera importante -asintió nerviosa mientras le miraba a él o a la guerrera de forma alternativa-. Podemos hablarlo más tarde, cuando cenemos.

–Bien...

Aparto uno de los largos mechones de la sien para besarla, inhalando su aroma ahora que era más definido.

Irse de ese banco fue más duro que irse de la ciudad donde la encontró.


	3. Chapter 3

Le vio entrar en el dormitorio e ir derecho al sofá frente a la chimenea encendida, lo único que diferenciaba esa noche de las demás era el pequeño vaso acanalado que contenía un licor azul oscuro así como la forma en que se dejo caer en el mueble de madera oscura tapizado en color hueso; era algo que llamó su atención cuando llego a la fortaleza de piedras grises y decoración en tonos intensos salvo en la que sería su habitación, allí todo era una paleta multicolor en colores claros demostrando que durante un tiempo era verdad que observó su vida en la ciudad donde fue destinada dado su trabajo.

–Te esperé -dijo cuando se llevaba el vaso a los labios, le vio detener el movimiento antes de lanzar una mirada hacia la cama.

–Habría sido un buen momento para hacerte la dormida.

–No después de la promesa que me hiciste.

La sonrisa no llego a sus ojos pero por lo menos esa frase lo hizo dejar la bebida y acercarse, se había soltado los cordones que mantenían la parte superior de la túnica cerrada y tenía el pelo despeinado como si se hubiera pasado varias veces las manos por el.

–¿Puedo?

Asintió y el guerrero se sentó en el borde el tiempo justo para quitarse las botas, solo después se deslizo completamente bajo el dosel quedando cerca de ella pero no de una forma invasiva.

–El Emperador ha convocado a todos los generales -cruzo las piernas y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas-. Tengo una semana antes de irme.

–¿A la Corte?

–A la guerra.

–¿La nueva novia es un Alto Elfo?

–Al parecer Stormur llego a cortejarla -dijo con una expresión agria-, esta dispuesta a entregarse voluntariamente pero aún así hemos sido llamados para atacar.

–Pero eso...

–Provocara un cataclismo entre razas, en el mejor de los casos.

Se abrazo ante las implicaciones, sí era cierto lo que estaba diciendo incluso ella corría peligro puesto que los elfos la verían como a uno de ellos y no como si fuese parte de un retorcido intercambio para detener las hostilidades contra los suyos.

Y pensar que consideraba su situación ya de por si complicada.

Una mano se puso sobre su mejilla y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, el guerrero se inclino un poco más en su dirección y el impulso que la había llevado a permitir que la tocara en los jardines la hizo aferrarse a la túnica masculina tirando de él; no sabía de donde surgía, si estaba desarrollando algún tipo de síndrome del prisionero o que en realidad la conversación de las últimas horas la mostraba hasta que punto los dos habían sido manipulados por alguien que no parecía tener consideración por lo que ocurriese siempre y cuando cumplieran su retorcida voluntad.

Su pareja freno apoyando los brazos contra el cabecero a su espalda haciendo que el marco entero de la cama temblara pero los labios estaban sobre los suyos mientras las caderas se hacían hueco entre sus muslos y eso era lo único que la importaba en ese momento.

Tironeo de la prenda consiguiendo que quedara justo bajo las axilas un segundo antes de que su pareja se separase elevándose sobre las rodillas al tiempo que terminaba de quitársela, luego aferró la ropa de la cama apartándola a un lado para buscar entre los pliegues del camisón que llevaba puesto y sentir como lo hacia la obligo a aferrar las sabanas entre los dedos; la prenda era la única de la amplia colección que la gustaba puesto que a pesar de que estaba confeccionada en una gasa tan fina que prácticamente podría ir desnuda era la cantidad de tela fruncida la que evitaba que a un primer vistazo su cuerpo fuera visible, una mano aferro un tobillo suavemente y con una sonrisa la hizo mover la pierna hasta que le rodeo la cadera para después deslizarse por su pantorrilla y muslo cosa que la provoco un escalofrío de anticipación.

No era su primer amante pero desde luego no se parecía a ningún otro, era más amplio y pesado que un hombre promedio y gracias al entrenamiento constante dotado con músculos duros y pronunciados; además tras ver como se había comportado con Dhílis en los jardines podía aventurar que le gustaba desde simplemente jugar hasta un reto que le hiciera enfocarse con todas sus facultades.

Y por como observaba cada una de sus reacciones ella era un reto que estaba dispuesto a conquistar.

La mano alcanzo al fin la prenda interior que llevaba.

–¿Le tienes aprecio?

–No demasiado...

La nueva sonrisa la hizo morderse los labios en espera a lo que había dejado intuir que iba a hacer salvo que en vez de encontrarse con un tirón que desgarrara la tela los pulgares se deslizaron en la cinturilla haciendo que la prenda resbalara hasta las rodillas por donde la saco pierna a pierna antes de colocarla los muslos como el cinturón que no llevaba puesto.

Cuando estaba apunto de gemir de frustración las manos volvieron a la parte baja de su vientre en este caso metiéndose sin tocarla entre los pliegues de gasa y ahora sí terminando de quitar la prenda para dormir de su cuerpo; el roce de un despeinado mechón de pelo la hizo respingar con un largo gemido ante la sensación de que algo la tocaba al fin en el torso. Eso debió quebrar su voluntad de alguna manera por que en ese momento el hambre que había experimentado en los jardines volvió. El guerrero enterró el rostro entre sus senos besando con voracidad, una de las manos se metió entre su espalda y la cama haciéndola arquearse hacia él mientras que la otra le ayudo a equilibrarse sobre ella.

Grito cuando la boca masculina se cerro sobre un pezón succionando con fuerza, la necesidad la llevo a soltar la almohada y deslizar las uñas en una rápida caricia por el musculoso torso camino de los cordones de cuero que no dejaban de rozar contra sus húmedos pliegues; él gimió de forma ahogada contra su piel antes de cogerla de las muñecas.

–No quiero hacerte daño y si sigues...

–Llegas varios años tarde -dijo liberándose, ser Archivera Real no era ser una monja a pesar del rígido uniforme pero siempre había sido discreta con sus amantes así como con las visitas que solía realizar a la herbolaria para reponer sus infusiones.

Él se quedo mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y celos muy reconocible y aprovechó el momento para empujarlo contra el colchón poniéndose sobre él, la expresión masculina paso a una de absoluta adoración mientras terminaba de hacerse cargo de sus pantalones consiguiendo que la palpitante erección quedara arqueada contra el abdomen masculino.

–Creo que es bueno... -le escucho decir con los dientes apretados-, no quería... hacerte más daño...

Una mano se enredo en su pelo haciéndola descender contra una boca ansiosa, sintió como se sujetaba a si mismo en una ofrenda sexual que acepto elevándose antes de encajarse con cuidado; jadeo hundiéndose poco a poco, el orgasmo de esa tarde la había relajado de toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas semanas y en ese momento reaccionaba con la necesidad de un mayor contacto íntimo y la posibilidad de que no necesitaba pensar en nada más. Se levanto sobre el cuerpo masculino cabalgándolo, sus caderas adaptándose al ritmo que él imponía mientras se mordía los labios ante como las manos se deslizaban por su piel, se la escapo un nuevo grito cuando la dieron un calculado tirón de uno de los pezones pero al parecer que fuese elocuente sobre lo que la hacia debió gustarle por que escucho un gruñido muy específico.

El guerrero bajo suya se tenso repentinamente con un rugido cogiéndola desprevenida, el placer acumulado la hizo temblar pero su pareja demostró que no solo era bueno en el combate; un pulgar se deslizo por su muslo camino de su intimidad y hasta la escondida perla que masajeo con fruición y sin darla tiempo a oponerse.

La descarga la sacudió entera tomando el control de su cuerpo y vaciando su mente en el proceso, al volver en si se encontró acurrucada en su contra mientras la miraba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo masculino, siguió manteniendo uno de los brazos a modo de almohada pero el otro fue a parar a su espalda con una larga caricia que la hizo temblar por todo lo que expresaba con ese gesto.

–Me iré mañana al amanecer -dijo tras un buen rato en que lo único que se escuchó fue el crepitar del fuego.

–Te han convocado dentro de una semana -murmuró sorprendida por el repentino cambio, eso no era lo que le había dicho al inicio de la noche.

–Intentaré poner fin a esto antes de que vaya a más.

Se levanto sobre los codos mirándole fijamente, la socarronería anterior había desaparecido de sus rasgos siendo sustituida por una pétrea calma que no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Vas a matarlo...

–Voy a intentarlo -dijo mirando el dosel por encima de ellos, según la tradición debería haber sido rojo hasta que hicieran el primer año de vida conyugal pero como no pudieron disfrutar del cortejo considero que por lo menos tenía que ser de un color que agradase a su pareja-. Por eso quiero que te vayas de aquí si no he vuelto antes de una quincena.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro.**

No reacciono al escuchar un caballo a plena carrera en su dirección, sabía que se trataba de Ilyn que como todos los días acudía a su observatorio para llevarlos comida y bebida.

–¡Tenemos que irnos!

–Discutimos sobre ello el día que...

La ninfa de ojos negros con iris azules se cruzo por delante de su caballo, llevaba el pelo aguamarina aplastado mediante horquillas contra el cráneo evitando que azotara las protecciones de cuero y las pieles que los mantenían a todos calientes ante la proximidad del invierno, las cimitarras colgaban de sus caderas listas para ser desenvainadas. No llevaba ningún saco donde almacenar comida.

–Se acerca un grupo de jinetes -entendía por que la joven venía cada día a la colina frente a la fortaleza pero esto era algo que no podían obviar-, tienen pinta de ser una embajada pero me encomendó protegerte.

Las dos sabían que aunque la ordeno que fuera con ella y la protegiera allí donde se asentara la amistad que desarrollaron en los meses posteriores a que Singil se marchara las había unido de forma más efectiva.

El estruendo que los precedía se hizo gradualmente más fuerte y de repente bordearon la colina por delante de ellas; en vez de seguir el camino que serpenteaba por las partes bajas empezaron a subir hacia su posición, los pendones mostraban el dragón rugiente rodeado de fuego del Imperio salvo que al contrario de lo que sería lo normal en un grupo para iniciar conversaciones todos los que allí montaban iban vestidos con armaduras de placas.

Menos una mujer de largo pelo rubio que llevaba un largo poncho rematado en piel.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de ellas antes de separase y dejar que un jinete que iba en el centro de la formación se acercara.

Caballo negro.

Armadura negra.

Una corona de hierro negro sobre la cabeza.

No había cambiado mucho en estos meses salvo por una cicatriz que ahora hacia terrorífica su anterior expresión cruel.

–Te dije que te fueras.

–Y yo dije que te esperaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos los que lo habéis leído, a todos los que lo leeréis.
> 
> A todos los que lo habéis puesto como favorito, a todos los que tuvisteis un ojo encima.
> 
> GRACIAS


End file.
